


Mysterious Growth

by BiffElderberry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Egg Laying, M/M, Prostitution, birth denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: Andel finds something growing in him after sleep walking one night.





	Mysterious Growth

**Author's Note:**

> So like 'A Different Kind of Hoard," this fic was written for Easter prompts over at my tumblr! I just... never got it posted here? 
> 
> The prompt was:  
> "For the prompt thing (aaa I hope I'm not too late) maybe dragon egg growth inside someone? (not gorey,, just uncomfortable)"

Waking up in the middle of the woods was nothing unusual for Andel. Ever since he was a child he had found himself in odd locations. It wasn't until one of his brothers saw him getting up, still asleep, and walking out of the cottage that his family realized he sleepwalked. They had tried everything - tying him to the bed, locking the door, a special concoction a witch gave them - but nothing helped.

And so it was in no way unusual for Andel to wake up in the woods, even if he didn’t do it as often now that he was grown. What was unusual, however, was waking up naked in the woods.

It was the cold morning mist that roused him. Slowly he rolled over, freezing at the first hint of pain from his ass.

It wasn't just that he had taken off his clothes then. There was a wetness around his opening that implied other nightly activities. He looked around, wondering if his mystery lover was still around, but there was no one there.

Andel slowly stood, taking stock of everything that hurt. He had a few scraps on his knees and hands, a gash across his arm that looked like he had run into a tree branch, and of course an aching comfortableness deep in his bowels. Overall, it wasn't too terrible, certainly not the worst way he had woken up.

He swore he felt something shifting in his stomach as he walked back to his cottage, but he blew it off as a passing side effect of the sound fucking he had had the night before.

Andel forgot about that night - it was so much like the other time he sleepwalked. His body healed, and other than the occasional rolling feeling of an upset stomach, he felt much like he always did.

Life went on.

Andel had a good job at the tavern. He poured ale for the adventurers that passed through their small town. Every once in a while an adventurer would offer him some extra cash to spread his legs for them.

He didn’t have time to think about what happened in the woods. Nor did he care to.

The adventurer - Andel didn't know his name and didn't care to - had coaxed Andel up to his room. Andel was on his hands and knees, the adventurer pounding him from behind. Andel groaned, feeling each thrust set something rolling through his gut. He could feel each thrust deeper, nerves he had never known he had sparking as something hit them.

By the time the adventurer finished inside him, Andel had orgasmed twice. He lay in a puddle of his own come, blissed out of his mind. The adventurer gave him an extra silver coin for just how good he had been.

It was a few weeks later that Andel really started to worry He could barely lace his trousers around his gut. The adventurer who hired him that night seemed to enjoy Andel's new girth. The man liked to slap it, loved the pained moans Andel made as that something continued to roll. The adventurer pinched his gut, jiggling his flesh. Andel groaned, throwing a hand over his eyes as pain laced through him.

He finally decided to see the local witch when he had to buy new trousers. She pinched and prodded his midsection. She surmised that maybe he just wasn't digesting well. She told him to try a different diet, to cut out certain foods and see if that fixed it. She also gave him a salve that she told him, giggling, she normally gave to pregnant women.

Andel refused to use the salve at first. His skin stretched around his new girth and ached as stretch marks laced over it. The next adventurer who took him to his room enjoyed digging his fingers into the stretch marks. He called Andel a pregnant whore, and asked him who the father was. The man tied Andel's ankles to the headboard over his head. Andel swore he felt something roll higher in his gut, something pressing against his lungs. The adventurer used him all through the night.

Andel finally used the salve as his skin continued to stretch. No change to his diet seemed to make any difference in his expansion. Whatever it was, he was stuck with it.

He was being fucked when it happened. When he felt whatever it was try to leave his body.

"Stop," he panted, trying to get the adventurer's cock out of his body. Andel was on his knees, wrists tied to the headboard. 

"I paid for the night," the adventurer growled, but his hips stuttered to a stop.

"Something's wrong," Andel gasped, feeling his muscles contract. Something shifted lower in his gut.

Andel almost screamed as he felt whatever it was push against his opening. He tried to spread his legs further apart. His back arched as he pushed again. 

"The fuck," the adventurer breathed. "Why do you have dragon eggs in your ass?"

"I don't - ah! - I don't know," Andel sobbed. He could feel the thing, the egg, pushing his rim wider and wider around it's girth.

"Fuck that's hot," the adventurer groaned. Andel looked over his shoulder to see the adventurer's eyes plastered to his ass, his hand jerking his cock.

"Ah!" Andel gasped, the egg shifting lower. It felt like it was going to tear him in two. He pushed again, and finally felt the egg pop out.

He went limp, wrist still tied to the headboard. He was panting, trying to catch his breath. His hole felt so empty after that egg pushed free. He felt something else shift.

"Fuck yeah." The adventurer grabbed his hips and thrust himself balls deep back into Andel's hole.

"No," Andel gasped, trying to wiggle away from the man. He could feel another egg trying to make its way out of him.

"Just let me," the adventurer grunted, hips slamming into Andel again and again. He reached below Andel and grabbed his still hard cock, jerking him in time with his thrusts.

Andel's back arched, a whimper tearing out of his throat. He could feel his muscles contracting around the egg, the tip of the adventurer's cock pushing it further back into his body.

"Ah!" Andel gasped, as the adventurer finally pulled out. He could feel his muscles fluttering as the egg slid to his hole.

He pushed again and again, pushing the egg out of his body. He was covered in sweat, his thighs shaking with the effort of holding himself up. He finally pushed the egg halfway out of his body.

"Ahhh," he gasped as the adventure pushed the egg back into his gut. The adventurer penetrated him again, fucking into him twice before pulling out and letting Andel continue to try to birth the egg.

Andel pushed again, the egg sliding to his opening even easier this time. To his dismay, the adventurer pushed it back in again. He pushed his hand easily into Andel's ass and rotated the egg, so the wide part was pushing against his passage.

The adventurer grabbed Andel's cock and jerked him off hard and fast. Andel writhed, the egg was pushing hard against his prostate. His orgasm hit him hard and fast, his toes curling as pleasure rachetted through his body. He could feel his passage constrict enough to slide the egg out of him.

The adventurer slapped his stomach, causing Andel to wince. He barely gave Andel a moment to breath before slamming back into his body, fucking him hard and fast. Andel groaned and writhed, body oversensitive from his orgasm.

"Please," he groaned, trying to pull away from the adventurer. But the adventurer held him tight.

"There's another one in there, isn't there," the adventurer grunted. "How many dragons did you fuck, huh? Where you just that desperate for cock that you would spread it for anything? Maybe you should be paying me for my dick. Yeah, I like that."

Andel felt the last egg shift against his hole, unable to get past the adventurer. He groaned; he could feel his cock growing hard despite his exhaustion. The adventurer stilled behind him, his orgasm washing over him. He filled Andel with his own seed.

"Wish I could stuff you full of eggs myself," the adventurer grunted. He finally pulled his dick out of Andel, but before Andel could push out the last egg, the adventurer pushed his fist into him, blocking the exit. "Not quite yet," the adventurer growled. He reached blindly for his bag and pulled out a plug made of wood. He slid it into Andel after removing his fist.

"Hold that in there, slut," he ordered, “and maybe I'll let you birth that egg.” Andel tried, but his hole was so loose and the plug so small he just couldn't keep a grip on it.

"Tsk tsk," the adventure chided, watching the plug slide out of Andel. He grabbed the remaining rope he had used to tie Andel's hands to the headboard and tied it around his hips, forcing the plug back into the hole.

"Ah," Andel gasped, feeling completely plugged up.

"Just a little longer," the adventurer told him.

He groaned as the adventure's hand struck his ass cheek. He flinched as the adventurer hit the other side. Every strike make him clench around the plug. His abused hole shuddered.

He lost count of how many times the man hit him. Finally the adventure stopped, grabbing the globes of his ass and squeezing. Andel groaned. His contractions were hitting harder and harder each moment. The egg was pushing against the plug.

He almost shrieked when the adventurer grabbed his dick. He jerked Andel off with a fast pace, almost too tight. Andel writhed on the bed unable to get away from the man. He could feel the adventurer playing with the knot on the rope. As his orgasm washed over him, the adventurer released the knot. Andel felt the plug slide out, the egg pushing against his rim.

Andel felt the egg plop on the bed between his legs as darkness edged into his vision.

When he came to, he was alone in the bed. The adventurer was gone and so were the eggs. There was a note on the side table, along with a hefty pile of coins.

"Thanks for the night and the eggs. They'll fetch a hefty price as market. If you ever feel like taking a dragon cock again, please do so when I'm in town."

Andel rolled his eyes and collapsed back onto the bed. He never wanted to do that again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking prompts over on my kink tumblr! My username is [ Dragon-breeder](https://dragon-breeder.tumblr.com). I also now have a pillowfort, even though I have no idea what to do over there, my username is biffelderberry.


End file.
